


Picnic

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me introduce you to Blaine. He's our babysitter.. and he's just amazing… and he's fast becoming a permanent fixture in the family." </p><p>Written for the klaine summer challenge 2016</p><p>week 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Kurt loved coming back to Ohio for a few weeks every summer. Working at Vogue was his dream job.. but New York was busy and chaotic.. and his job was full on demanding.. so taking a few weeks out for some quality down time was pretty much what he needed.

When he was younger, Kurt couldn't wait to escape his hometown.. and he was proud that he had. But his dad and Carole were here…. and now Finn and Rachel with their gorgeous three year old daughter, Marley as well. So while he didn't miss the backward thinking town of his childhood, he definitely missed his family. There weren't any number of FaceTime conversations that could make up for actually being here and spending time with everyone..

Some things had changed since Kurt had grown up here, for sure. For a start, Finn now ran the family car repair shop.. his dad at last agreeing to take it easy and spend more time looking after his health. Of course, nobody could keep Burt completely away from the business.. but at least his load was much lighter these days.

*********

Kurt spent a lot of time worrying about his father from afar. He wished he was around to make sure he was sticking to his healthy eating plan that Kurt had helped devise when he was a young, concerned boy still living at home.. so Kurt would use his trips back home to surreptitiously check whether any unwelcome additions to his father's diet had sneaked in. Complain as he might, Burt knew that Kurt's fastidiousness over his health came from a place of love and caring… and also, if he were truthful, 'he' also wanted to stick around for as long as possible to see his children, and now grandchild, progress in life.

Worrying seemed to go both ways though. Burt was happy that Kurt was starting to forge a career in something he loved.. but he also knew from experience that a career didn't mean a lot if you didn't have someone special to come home to at the end of the day.

"No one special in your life at the moment?" Burt asked Kurt, as they sat at the breakfast table on his first morning back home.

"Nope." Kurt answered defensively. He, himself, was disappointed that he was still single, but he'd dated.. and had boyfriends who all turned out to be disinterested in long term relationships.. and so Kurt had decided to just get on with his life and stop looking… hoping that one day, the right person might just come along. He really didn't need his father's disappointment being added into the mix, though. "Work keeps me busy."

"Kurt.." Burt sighed. "Don't shut yourself off.. I mean I'm happy you've got a good job an' all, but when you were younger, all you dreamt of was finding a boyfriend to share your life with.."

His dad really knew how to get to him. Perhaps that's what he needed, he didn't know. "My dreams haven't changed, dad. I date. I've had boyfriends.. I just don't want to settle. I can't put my life on hold, waiting for Mr Right."

Burt smiled. "I'm sure he's out there someone. Just promise me you won't give up and close yourself off to 'love'. 

"I've no plans to do that. I just want someone who'll love me for who I am. I don't think that's too much to ask out of a relationship."

**********

Kurt had been looking forward to today. They were having a family picnic at a local beauty spot with Finn, Rachel and Marley and that meant he was going to see his niece for the first time in months. She was growing up fast and that fact that he was missing out on so much of her young life, was the saddest part of living so far away. He didn't want her growing up, not knowing who he was.. so he was hoping that this break would mean they could get to know each other a little better again.

Arriving at the park, laden with food, picnic blankets and a couple of folding chairs for Burt and Carole… Kurt could see the others were already there. As he approached, Kurt was surprised to see someone else sitting with them.. or to be precise, Marley was comfortably sitting on the lap of a gorgeous looking teenage boy, her hands playing with the soft curls that framed his face . Kurt had no idea who he was.. but he caught eyes with the boy for a long moment.. feeling an unexplained familiarity… a warm glow running through his body.

Marley was too shy to come and say 'hello' to him, but Rachel didn't waste any time in giving him a long hug. They'd grown close during the few years they'd lived together in their New York loft apartment.. and he was often loathe to admit to himself just how much he missed her, bearing in mind how much they'd fought and argued when they lived together. "I've missed you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"Same," he said quietly, so only she could hear… kissing her softly on the cheek.. a wistful smile on his face.

"Oh Kurt," she smiled, pulling back, "Let me introduce you to Blaine. He's our babysitter.. and he's just amazing… and he's fast becoming a permanent fixture in the family." 

Blaine managed to pull himself to his feet, despite having Marley still attached to him… smiling brightly as he offered his hand to Kurt. "Hi Kurt. I've heard so much about you. It's really nice to finally meet you." His voice was warm and friendly.. and his touch left Kurt's heart thumping loudly in his chest. Blaine was adorable.. and Kurt felt seventeen all over again.

"Only goods things I hope." Kurt was surprised how normal his voice came out.

"Definitely good things," Blaine assured him, his eyes twinkling… his lips looking like they needed to be kissed… Kurt shook himself.. he'd never felt this attracted to 'anyone' on first meeting them.

Kurt smiled.. he couldn't help it… managing to ignore everyone else's eyes on them. "Well I look forward to hearing more about you, Blaine. I'm obviously at an unfair disadvantage here if you already know about me…" He reached out to distract himself by ruffling Marley's hair, causing the little girl to giggle and wriggle against Blaine.

Kurt became aware of Burt clearing his throat. "Are we ready to eat? I was only allowed a small breakfast now Kurt's home to control what I eat."

"Dad!" Kurt chastised. "You had plenty of breakfast… it was just healthy.. that's all." Blaine grinned.. making Kurt realise how familiar Blaine seemed to be with the rest of his family.

*********

By the time their picnic lunch was underway, Kurt had been able to catch up with everything Rachel and Finn had been up to.. They spoke often, but seeing them in person.. Kurt could see just how happy they were.. and after a couple of hours, even Marley was brave enough to come and sit with him. She hadn't seen him since they'd visited New York at Christmas, so it was bound to take her a while to get used to him all over again… and Kurt hadn't wanted to rush her.

Blaine took Marley off to play, when she grew bored of sitting still.. Kurt smiling at the sight of the two of them running about on the grass together.

"He's a delight, isn't he?" Rachel smiled as she watched them. "And he's great with Marley."

"Hmmm.." Kurt had to agree. "How did you meet him?"

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel sighed. "I feel so sad for him. Up until this summer he's been one of Tina's students at Dalton.. and he's such a lovely young man.. but his parents.. they're barely home.. he spends a lot of time on his own."

"Oh that can't be easy for him.." Kurt turned to look at Rachel.

"Apparently," she said quietly, "his parents run a hugely successful family business, but are always away because of it.. they travel all over the world, have plenty of money… but there's no family life. He's close to Cooper, his brother.. but unfortunately he lives and works in LA. Tina knew how lonely Blaine was at times and suggested he help us out with Marley.. and truthfully, we haven't looked back. Marley loves him. She insisted he came today when we said she could bring a friend, although we'd have probably invited him anyway."

"He does seem really special," Kurt smiled. He really didn't know if he'd seen anyone as cute as Blaine in quite a long time.

"While you're home, it might be nice if you get together with him.." Rachel turned to Kurt, talking quieter than she had been. "you know.. give him some advice.."

"Oh I don't know Rachel…" 

"In confidence…" she whispered. "He went to Dalton after being bullied at his previous school…. physically bullied, Kurt.. he's gay and small.. and deserves so much more."

Before Kurt could respond his horror, he looked up to see Blaine and Marley heading back over towards them.. leaving he and Rachel unable to continue their conversation. Rachel was right though, Blaine did deserve so much more. New York and a few failed relationships had hardened Kurt, but maybe getting to know Blaine would a good thing for the both of them.

********

Blaine suggested taking Marley to buy an ice cream.. and Kurt immediately offered to go with them. "I need to stretch my legs," he said, jumping up to join them. The three of them making their way across the park with Marley happily skipping in-between the two of them, holding a hand each.

"I hope you don't mind that I joined you today," Blaine offered. "I know this is your family time.. and you don't get to see them much.."

"Trust me Blaine when I say I'm happy you're here. Usually everyone is more concerned about my relationship status.. or lack of.. and I think I have you to thank for giving Rachel, in particular, something else to think about.. So I'd say you're a welcome distraction." 

Blaine laughed. "Glad to be of service… or delay the inevitable, I guess."

"Oh it's definitely a conversation to still be had. My dad's already had a crack over breakfast this morning…"

"On a serious side though, Kurt.. your family are amazing. All of them.." Blaine smiled brightly at him over Marley's head.

"I know. I mean.. I complain about them at times.. but I do know how lucky I am. They mean the world to me."

"I wish… " Blaine swallowed, his eyes a little wet, "I wish.. "

Kurt just wanted to gather him up. "Blaine?" he asked softly. "Will you have coffee with me tomorrow? Just you and me? We can talk."

Blaine's eyes widened in delight, as he nodded vehemently. "I'd love that."

Just like that.. they kind of had a date.

**********

It was a while since Kurt had been to the Lima Bean.. and not surprisingly, nothing had changed. He had mixed memories of the place, but it had been part of his growing up…. often coming here after school for a gossip and a bitch with his girlfriends. In those days his life had been simple.. not without problems.. but containing none of the pressures he felt in his life now. And here he was now, sharing small talk and coffee with a guy that he dearly wished he'd met the likes of in high school.

Blaine was bright and articulate.. and great company. He was knowledgable on fashion and designers.. already a bonus on Kurt's part.. putting him head and shoulders above most of the population of Ohio.. and from the way he dressed in his button down and cute bow tie, Kurt could tell he had his own style (even if Kurt was itching to tweak it a little). He also shared Kurt's love of broadway and theatre.. and music in general.. resulting in excited conversations on their favourites and dislikes.

As Blaine gushed over Kurt's life in New York, Kurt.. who was capable of sassing his way into top city gay night clubs to pick up a one night stand, when the need took him.. was suddenly blushing prettily across the table from a gorgeously adorable eighteen year old boy.. and loving it.

********

Both of them hungry by now… they headed back to Blaine's house to make some lunch. Despite spending a lot of time living alone, Blaine at least appeared to be well provided for on the food department. Kurt supposed it was the least his parents could do, bearing in mind they were never really around for him. They pulled a few ingredients from the refrigerator, amicably setting to work making vegetable pasta as if it was something they did all the time.

"Ever had a boyfriend, Blaine?" Kurt asked as they worked. He knew at some point he was going to be unable to resist deflowering this beautiful boy.. because he was sure he couldn't be the only one who could feel the sexual tension buzzing in the air like static… heightened each time they accidentally touched. Of course, there was the obvious age difference which he was trying to ignore... but, if Blaine was a virgin, he might just have to make up some big excuse and catch the next plane home… because there was an attraction so strong, he might just be unable to stop himself if Blaine felt the same way he did… so he needed to find out where they stood.

"Yes Kurt." Blaine grinned flirtatiously, looking down at the vegetables he was chopping. "He was a bit of a dick head. But you know I boarded weekly at Dalton?" 

Kurt nodded. It had come up in conversation earlier.

"Well, he was my roommate.. and basically we fucked every night.. sometimes several times a night."

Kurt's stomach flipped and his jeans grew a little tighter. "Nice." He carried on with the pasta sauce he was making. "Good to know."

"I was actually in love with him at the time. It's only after we broke up that I realised what he self-centred prick he was. Love makes you blind." Blaine blushed glancing up at Kurt… not missing his smirk.

"It certainly does," Kurt agreed. "And broken hearts hurt a lot.. but hopefully one day you meet that right person.. and it's all worth it."

"Meet that right person.. in the most unexpected of places.." Blaine murmured.

Kurt leaned in to catch Blaine's pretty pink bottom lip in his own lips… an unusually impulsive action on his part.. but Blaine was kind of irresistible. It was chaste and quick.. but full of promise.. and left Kurt tingling from head to toe.. "I'm sorry. That was very forward of me," Kurt smiled.. returning to his sauce stirring.

Blaine shook his head softly, sliding the chopped vegetables into the pan. "I don't think you are sorry, Kurt, are you?"

"You got me. You're right. I'm not the slightest bit sorry. It was just your reward for being such a little tease," Kurt laughed.

"I hope that means you're going to fuck me later." Blaine fluttered his eyelashes.

"If you beg nicely."

Blaine foolishly laughed at Kurt's last comment.

Something he'd regret later as he was panting softly... Kurt's fingers stretching him slowly.. carefully.. for long lost minutes.. until he thought he was going to die. "Kurt please.. please, please. Oh pleeease.. Kurt.. I'm begging you to just fuck me. Right now."

"Impatient," Kurt commented, rolling on a condom without taking his eyes off of Blaine twisting his little body into the sheets.

"I'm really not… it's just that you've taken so long…. Kuuurt."

************

Kurt had three weeks in Ohio.. and he wasn't about to waste a bit of it. There wasn't time to hide his and Blaine's relationship from everyone and spend as much time as he'd like with him.. so he didn't even bother trying.

He'd dragged Blaine home with him after their very first time together, cuddling him into his side as they sat watching the game with Burt. "Anything you'd like to tell us?" Burt had asked with an eye roll.

"Blaine's staying for dinner," Kurt smiled, leaning down to peck the lips of the blushing boy, tucked in to his side.

"That much I'd gathered," Burt chuckled, taking off his cap and rubbing his head.

Rachel had just given Kurt a knowing smile when they arrived together the next morning to take Marley off her hands for a few hours… while she went off for a singing lesson. It gave Kurt precious time with his niece as well as meaning he could be with Blaine.. and there were moments when he imagined them as a little family, just like this.. with their own child one day. Then he remembered that Blaine was only eighteen.. and that he was getting too far ahead of himself.

**********

There were times when they just wanted loud, obnoxious sex… and then they'd go to Blaine's big empty house.. where they could make as much noise as they wanted without disturbing a soul. Kurt loved it.. but even more.. he loved afterwards, when Blaine would often get out his guitar and they'd sing softly together.. their voices blending as perfectly as their naked bodies had earlier.

It was towards the end of his vacation, when they lay wrapped around each other in Blaine's bed… sleepily sharing gentle kisses.. that Kurt realised with a pang, just how much he was going to miss Blaine when he returned to New York. New York was his home.. but he knew that this time when he returned, he'd be leaving a large part of his heart behind.

************

On a rare visit to see Rachel and Marley on his own.. Kurt sat with Rachel drinking tea, while Marley played quietly with her toys. "Have you spoken to Blaine about college?" she asked kindly, knowing how much Kurt was dreading going home and leaving Blaine behind, without him even telling her. Motherhood seemed to have made her a lot more perceptive.. and it suited her.

"Um.. no actually.. why?"

"You should talk to him. I think he needs a friend." She didn't elaborate.

"Oh.. yeah, okay I will… I don't know why I haven't already. Thinking about it.. he usually changes the subject whenever we touch on the topic..."

So Kurt took Blaine out for dinner. Somewhere quiet where they could talk.

"Blaine… " Kurt began, "I feel I've been a little remiss in not asking you what you're doing for college. What are your plans?"

"Probably no plans," Blaine said with a shrug.. staring down at the table. 

"Blaine?" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. "Look at me… please?"

Blaine sighed, looking up. "My family's not like yours.. I'm sure you know that. I have a place at NYU to do music and theatre studies. My parents.. particularly my father.. want me to to go to Harvard to do business, with a view to joining the family business… something I don't want to do at all.. ever."

Kurt wished he'd chosen to have this conversation somewhere else.. particularly when he noticed a single tear sliding down Blaine's cheek. "Blaine… um you have two college places?"

Blaine shook his head, 'no'. "My father has friends in high places… and apparently there's a place waiting for me at Harvard… all my father has to do is click his fingers."

"Oh.. does that.. will that mean you can't go to New York then?"

"Not without financial support from my parents.. which they're refusing.. so we've reached a stalemate.. My father always ends up getting his own way.. somehow.. but I'm fighting it." There was a bitterness in Blaine's voice that Kurt didn't recognise.

Kurt's heart felt like it was breaking for Blaine. 

"Let's go home," Kurt suggested quietly, throwing a few bills on the table. "I just want to hold you.. and I can't do that here."

*********

Kurt headed back to New York with a heavy heart.. sad for everything he'd had to leave behind. He was determined to keep things alive with Blaine.. with plans to return home more often. He didn't know how or if things would work out between him and Blaine… but if nothing else, he could at least support him.. and Kurt's family.. they were all there for him too… so Blaine wasn't alone. He hoped things would work out for Blaine eventually.. he was a lovely, bright, talented young man.. and he deserved more love and support than he was getting.

*********

One lazy Saturday morning, Kurt was catching up on missed mindless television programmes.. still in his pyjamas. He'd had a busy week of long days and stressful photo shoots.. and there was just no way he was leaving his apartment today. He sighed when he heard a knock on the door. Typical.. he hadn't even brushed his hair, even at this late hour.. once unheard of for Kurt.. but since he'd returned from Ohio.. and Blaine.. he'd lacked his usual urgency for such trivial matters.

He was pulled from his stupor at the sight of Blaine standing at his door.. flowers in hand.. a bright smile on his face (oh, Kurt had missed that 'so' much). "Blaine! What? How?" Kurt swallowed, trying again. "Is everything okay?" Lame question he knew..

"I wanted to surprise you," Blaine smiled, stepping inside uninvited, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"You've certainly done that," Kurt mused, still wondering if he were dreaming.. sighing softly in the warmth of Blaine's arms. A feeling he'd missed so much.

They shared a few soft kisses.. and Kurt felt the universe realigning.

**********

Over coffee, they talked. Cooper had apparently come for a visit… wiped away Blaine's tears over his college predicament… and offered to pay for Blaine's college education himself. His architecture business was going well and he was more than happy to help Blaine fulfil his dreams. Simple as that.

As if that wasn't enough, Cooper had even talked their father into letting Blaine use one of his parents' three New York apartments, rent free, while he was living here.

"I'm so happy for you Blaine," Kurt smiled, tears in his eyes. He didn't know if the tears were for Blaine or for himself. "We should celebrate."

"We should." Blaine laughed, watching Kurt with some amusement as he shot up out of his seat.

"I'm no longer tired," he announced dramatically. "I'll go and get ready.. this is so good Blaine."

Blaine, still smiling, reached out for Kurt's arm… stopping him in his tracks. "Kurt.. it's definitely something to celebrate… but for now.. can we just stay here?"

"Yeah… Okay….."

***********

Kurt considered it was good planning on 'his' part that he hadn't made any plans for today. 

They kissed where they stood… Blaine's socked feet on tiptoes as he reached for the invitation of Kurt's mouth. Soft whimpers as Kurt's gentle hands explored under his t-shirt.. Blaine's nipples hardened into small peaks under Kurt's fingers... a promise of what was to come… all their senses heightened from the weeks they'd spent apart.

Bare and exposed.. perched precariously on the edge of the small dining table.. his balls cupped deliciously in Kurt's hand, Blaine leant back on his elbows.. watching as Kurt wrapped his mouth around his straining erection. His legs over Kurt's shoulders.. he couldn't move.. so he didn't try.. leaving all the work to Kurt.. leaving Kurt to slide his wicked, hot mouth over his cock.. as Blaine just groaned needily, too far gone to be embarrassed by the noises escaping his mouth.

Blaine was lovely.. and gorgeous.. but he was still a teenage boy.. and in no time at all his was singing out Kurt's name.. and coming, hard, into the wet heat of Kurt's mouth.

"Welcome to New York, baby."

************

After spending the day in bed, it was late.. the sun beginning to dip in the sky.. when they took a hastily made picnic and a bottle of wine.. and ventured onto the subway to Central Park.

Sitting on a picnic blanket.. they toasted 'new beginnings'.. straight from the wine bottle. They'd found each other at a picnic in Ohio.. and it seemed only fitting to be starting the next part of their journey, the same way.


End file.
